Justice League Plunnies
by Himitsu Dark Half
Summary: Chapter 13: Flash's Month of Crazy pt. 2 AUTHOR'S NOTE I really need your guys's help... Please? :Headdesk:
1. Under The Sea

**Flash is never allowed to sing/hum/whistle/etc. "Under the Sea" while Aquaman is around.**

Flash supposed he could blame it on the children, but, then, what kind of a Superhero would he be if he blamed his troubles on sweet, innocent little kids?

Right...

Of course, he could have just told them that he had Justice League stuff to do, instead of sticking around to watch a movie with them. But, he liked the kids at the orphanage, and they liked him too.

And this was why he was currently being held against a wall by an irate Aquaman.

"Hey, I'm sorry- okay? Will you let me go?" He said, trying to decide how to get way from the _very_ angry, and _very _psychotic hook-wielding Aquaman.

The hook was pressed up against his neck- and it _hurt_!

"You have twenty seconds to explain why you keep humming that tune every time you see me." The Atlantian king replied.

"Hey- I whistled it a couple times too!"

"Fifteen seconds."

"It''tkillme!"

"... I amend my previous statement. Say that last thing again- so that _I _can understand it, or..." And the hook was pressed harder against his neck.

"Ya know it might be easier for him to explain the song if he was suffocating." Said Shayera, actually smirking at Flash's predicament. Aquaman loosened the pressure he had been placing against Flash's throat.

"You can try to run, but remember- I can control anything that lives in the water if I have to. _Anything_."

"Yeah, I know, and water covers three-fourths of the Earth's surface blah bla- er, right, getting to the point... It's a song from a movie I was watching with some kids the other day."

"And just what movie would that be?"

"Disney's The Little Mermaid." He whispered.

"I couldn't hear you."

"It was Disney's The Little Mermaid, okay?"

"And what is _that _song you keep... bringing up whenever I show up?" The King was glaring at Flash, and it almost seemed scarier than the patented Bat!Glare. Maybe it was because you could see his eyes.

...Or maybe it was because there was a giant hook right next to Flash's face...

"It's called 'Under the Sea'."

"Is it really now...?" And Aquaman's glare intensified. "How does the song go?"

"I don't really remember much, except for the tune." Flash admitted, still scared of the hook that looked like it could gouge at his eye at any second.

"Then I want to see this movie."

"Right now?"

"As soon as you can get it. You are the "fastest man alive", aren't you?" And Flash could have sworn that Aquaman was smirking. "Now, you go get a copy of this for me, and I won't order a giant squid to attack you next time you run to Italy for pizza." with that, Aquaman moved his hook away from Flash's face.

"Yes sir." And Flash was gone.

Aquaman turned to Shayera who was not even trying to hide her grin. "That was amazing Aquaman- but you do know that if you really _did_ hurt him, I would have to kill you right?"

"Yes."

"As long as we understand each other." And Aquaman and Shayera started to walk down the hallway.

They did _not_ expect Flash to run up to the two a mere minute later, holding a copy in his hands.

"I know I told you to get it fast, but this is a lot faster than I expected."

"Yeah, well, the Q believes that Disney is secretly hiding subliminal messaging into it's films to turn the next generation of children into brain-washed masses or something. I didn't really stay for the whole lecture, especially when he got to the part where the cases secretly contain brain-controlling nano-machines..."

**Epilogue**

"You've been singing a song by a Jamaican _CRAB_ this whole time?"

"...Yes...?"

"Flash."

"Yeah Shayera?"

"I suggest you run. Now."


	2. Savior of the Universe

**Author's Note: I own nothing that is obviously owned by other people.**

Flash listening to music while on Monitor duty was not really unexpected. In fact, it was an unwritten rule that, if you had had a bad day (and weren't the Bats doing your patented Bats!Emo time), all you had to do to cheer up was talk to Flash- or watch him while he was on monitor duty, and this day was no exception.

John Stewart aka Green Lantern aka "GL" had had a bad day.

And he had monitor duty with Flash.

He was late (some bank-robbers, no big, but he _was_ the closest), and when he got there he found that Flash had put on an older song, and was singing along.

_Flash a-ah  
Savior of the Universe  
Flash  
He save everyone of us  
Flash  
He's a miracle  
Flash  
King of the impossible_

GL started to grin, then to laugh silently. Flash didn't hear him, and instead kept singing along to the song.

_He's for everyone of us  
Stand for everyone of us  
He save with a mighty hand  
Every man every woman  
Every chill-he's a mighty  
Flash _

Superman came up behind him, wanting to watch Flash too. He was smirking as both men watched the scarlet speedster.

_Just a man  
With a man's courage  
Nothing but a man  
But he can never fail  
No-one but the pure at heart  
May find the Golden Grail  
.................ah................_

"You know that that song is about Flash _Gordon_, right?" GL asked, a grin on his face. Flash jumped and spun around.

"Supes- GL, what are you doing here?"

"Did you forget? It's you _and me _on monitor duty today." GL reminded the younger man.

"And you Supes?"

"I just like that song."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Anyway, you two have monitor duty now, so I'll leave you alone."

"...I hate you two." And monitor duty commenced.

"So, who's the lucky lady with the 'Flash- I love you! But we only have fourteen hours to save the Earth!'?"

"... Screw you GL."


	3. Where's Wally?

**I own nothing obviously not owned by me.**

**Also, I posted this on dArt under a different name, but it's ME. So if you see it there, it's not that I "stole" it, I WROTE it. X3**

It was just another ordinary day for the "Big Seven" of the Justice League.

That is to say, they fought off a minor alien invasion, foiled a plot to kill them, stopped the bad guy, and saved the world.

Ya know, the usual.

And as it was a usual day, they had to have a usual debriefing meeting.

Unusually, Wally West aka "The Flash" was late. He was never late- in fact, it was a point of pride for him that he was able to be on time to all the meetings- no matter _when_ he remembered that they were going on.

But today, he was late.

And that was troublesome.

Superman stared at the empty seat, and blinked. He had tried to talk, but the lack of a Scarlet Speedster caused him to forget what he was going to say.

Meanwhile Wally West aka "The Flash" was in a different predicament. You see, when he had been a part of the whole "saving the world" thing, he had saved a small child approximately eight years old.

She had a book with her.

He didn't know what she saw that day. Some have speculated that it was the was he seemed to vanish without a trace and than suddenly appear in front of you. Others have chalked it up to the fact that she had a _very_ overactive imagination (though actually, it was normal for an eight year old). The third theory is that she saw the white stripes across his torso from when the Bad Guy had attacked him, and his suit had torn.

However it went, at the end of the battle Wally West aka "The Flash" was approached by self-same little girl who offered him her book with a great importance. She spoke four words as she handed him the book, and than she was retrieved by her mother. The four words?

"I found you Waldo".

Wally West (aka "The Flash") took the book. Then, taking a good look at his battered costume he decided to go home to change. It wouldn't take _that_ long. Except...

Except he wanted to take a look at the book the child had given him with so much importance. He started to flip through it on the way to his apartment building and by the time he actually got _home_, he was hooked.

And his mother had given him a red and white striped sweater for Christmas.

It still fit.

Quickly changing his outfit, the Flash grabbed the sweater, and a pair of jeans and started to do what he did best- run. He hurried to the local mall (as if he could do anything but), and bought a hat, and a pair of prank glasses. He wished he could afford one of the nicer walking staff's, but as it was...

He ran back home, and changed, before calling for a teleportation to The Tower.

There were some people who had read the "Where's Waldo" book series at the tower, and The Flash took great pleasure in running around, and flickering in and out of existence (really just stopping and starting) to see who would get the joke.

He ran into the meeting a whole 2.5 minutes late, though (in the end) it was worth it to see the expressions on his follow Leaguer's faces and to hear Superman exclaim:

"It's WALDO!"


	4. Empathy

Many thanks to Kyer with help on the typos~ X3 (I hope I fixed them correctly~~)

******Spoilers for the JLA episode "Secret Society**

**Authors Note**

So, this takes place after the whole "Brainithor" incident on the Earth-bound tower. It's not my best, I apologize- I just really wanted to write a Shay/Flash sib!fic, and this kind of popped into my head.

We see a lot that Flash is the "good guy" of the series- kind, nice- friendly. However, I can think of two times he was himself (not switched with Lex Luthor/brainwashed) where he was "mean". (Feel free to correct me on this, however)

1. Fighting "Brainithor"

2. The "interrogation" in "Secret Society"

So I got to wondering- how did he _feel_ after that? He's a nice guy- I don't think he'd like it much. If that made no sense, I apologive.

**/Authors Note**

**I own nothing obviously owned by other people**~

On with the fic

* * *

It was the first time anything of the sort had _ever_ happened.

One of the crooks (a superstitious and cowardly lot) that Batman was trying to interrogate just wasn't afraid. Not even when Batman held him off the side of the roof!

He had just smirked, and told the Bats that he had been "out--Batmanned".

Batman was still trying to get the information out of the crook, when he received a call on his Justice League communicator.

"Hey Bats" Flash, that was just... Great. "You're needed for a founders meeting. Most of us were running around doing our own thing, so Supes sent out a Javelin for us to all catch a ride back to the station in. You need a lift?"

"In a moment. Where are you?"

"Above your head. We'll land and wait." Batman looked up into the air, and saw a Javelin preparing to land on the roof. He decided to be grateful that he was on a roof that was actually _large_ enough for them to do so, and then angry at them for interrupting his work.

And that guy was still smirking.

"Oh, and who scares you more then me?" He growled, deciding to ignore the fact that people were coming out of the Javelin to watch the "show".

"Why should I tell you?"

"Hey Bats, how long you gonna take?" The Flash was annoying-- and really did he have to start talking right then? Why did he even get out of the Jave-- Holy crap!

Batman was mildly- okay, scratch that, _very_ much confused as to why his interrogatee was suddenly backing away from the Scarlet Speedster as though his life depended on it.

"No-- stay away, please Batman, don't let him come any closer!" Batman looked up to see the Flash look startled for a moment, and then grin.

But it wasn't a real smile. Shayera had come out of the Javelin along with GL, and they were both staring at Flash.

"I just might _let_ him come closer, if you don't tell me what I need to know." Batman said, turning back to the criminal.

"I will-- promise!"

And just like that, he told Batman everything he needed.

Flash was still looking vaguely uneasy, and he contacted the Watchtower. Then, he turned to the other three. "I'm gonna teleport to the meeting; I'll tell Supes, J'onn and Wonder Woman that we'll be late." And before anyone could say anything, he was gone. Batman turned to glare at his catch.

"If you don't give me everything, I'll call him back." He threatened.

Three minutes later, Batman, Hawkgirl and GL were in the Javelin flying towards the Watchtower. When they got there, they went to the meeting room to find only Superman and Wonder Woman waiting. In response to their confusion, it was Superman who spoke up first.

"Flash came by, but he was acting really odd. He _said_ he was going to go get coffee, but he isn't back yet. Do you know what happened to him?"

The three who had seen the event looked at each other. "Not really..." Shayera admitted, while GL was nodding his answer-- No.

"Somebody should go find him." Wonder Woman said. She was fond of Flash, and if it made _him_ upset, it was probably pretty bad.

"I'll do it." Shayera immediately offered. "I think I already know where he is." And she left while the other five attempted to have their oh--so--important meeting.

* * *

She found him on the roof, staring at the sky. Shayera carefully sat next to him, and waited.

"What do you want, Shayera?"

"What... happened earlier?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, you're upset."

"...Promise you won't get mad?"

"I doubt it's _half_ as bad as what I did."

"..."

"Come on."

"You remember that time when Grodd managed to make us all mad at each other?"

"Yes."

"You know how we all went our separate ways?"

"Yes."

"Well, I kind of was trying to find Shade, and he was the guy I was talking to."

"And..."

"I kind of sort of... droppedhimofftheroof."

Shayera sat up straight, and looked at him incredulously. "Could you repeat that? I could have sworn you just said that _you_ threw someone off of the _roof_!"

"He said I was 'no Batman'. He's right, of course."

"Oh, Flash... You know that that's a _good_ thing, right?"

"I know. Anyway... I caught him."

"Wow."

"Yeah." Flash was still looking ill at ease, and he was no longer looking at the sky instead choosing to look at the roof where they both sat. "I'm the 'nice' one, ya know? I'm not used to being the 'scary one.' I don't think I like it much."

"Did you feel guilty afterward?"

"...Yeah."

"Well, there you go; what are you so afraid of?"

"Remember the Justice Lords?"

"Yes."

"You know how everyone's counterpart except mine was one of the Lords?"

"Yes...."

"What if that is because _I_ become one of them in _this_ universe?"

"Oh, Flash... Come here." And Shayera pulled him into a hug. Then she forced him to look at her. "You are _not_ one of them, you're a _good person_, Flash. You always have been-- and always will be. Now, do you want to go to the meeting, or just to sit out here for longer?"

"I think I'd like to stay in for a little bit more."

"Alright, would you like me to stay with you?"

"I'd like that. Thanks Shay."

"No problem, Flash. No problem."

And the two sat there, and watched the stars come up.


	5. 7V Squared: Batman

I own nothing obviously not owned by me. This is part one of a seven-part drabble series I'm going to do, called "Seven Vices and Seven Virtues". It's going to be fourteen short stories/drabbles/whatever about each of the original seven, and the vices and virtues named. Oh yes- I ship Batman/Wonder Woman, so that will be refliected throughout this. I apoloze if that isn't your thing, but... Well, it _is_ mine. X3

* * *

**BATMAN**

* * *

**Lust**

If he had been the sort of man who ever actually admitted stuff like that, he would have admitted to being grateful that Diana's outfit was… Not as concealing as it could be. Diana had a nice ass, and a nice rack- but, of course, he _never_ would admit it. Nope. He was grateful that the Bat!cowl blocked his gaze from other people's eyes- _that_ would have been hard to explain.

**Envy**

He watched as the Flash flitted from table to table in the "mess hall"- he knew _everyone's_ name, even the cook's. He would talk to that person, than that one- telling a joke, or flirting, or just being himself.

And, after he left whoever he had been talking too, there was a smile on their face.

**Wrath**

"You will NEVER try to prank me for April Fools again- you got that?"

**Greed**

"_Stay awake- don't fall asleep, or Dr. Destiny will get in your head. Coffee, I need coffee…."_

**Pride**

It was hard not to feel proud about his "team"- the League. That was another thing he would never tell anyone about.

**Gluttony**

He wondered if he was just a glutton for punishment as he took the punch meant for one of the civilians at the bank heist.

**Sloth**

He hadn't meant on falling asleep in the med lab after the whole Dr. Destiny thing, but… Well, there wasn't a lot he could do then anyway, and he was tired…. So tired….

* * *

**Chastity**

One thing most people didn't know was that Bruce Wayne was an excellent masseuse. It was just one of the things he had picked up, during the years he had spent training. Once he had a woman in bed, he would give her one of her patented massaged, making sure to hit certain pressure points. The next morning, the lady would wake up with a hangover- none the wiser.

**Kindness**

"Here, you're going to need these for where we're going."

"Batman- I do not feel the cold the same way you do, it's a gift from the Gods I suppose. Thank you for the jacket, though, it's nice."

" If she doesn't want it, I'll take it!"

"Shut up Flash."

**Patience**

"So, kid, you _really_ want to learn meditation?"

"Yes."

"Are you _sure_?"

"Yes."

"Fine, come on Flash. However, I will be training you _my_ way."

*Gulp*

**Charity**

It was a well known fact that Bruce Wayne was a philanthropist of the highest caliber. What was less well known was once he had given money to an orphanage in Central City, where a young man named Wallace West was growing up.

**Humility**

"So… You're the man who helps my son out, yes?"

"It's nothing, Mrs. Kent. He would do the same for me."

**Temperance**

Another little known fact about Bruce Wayne was that he didn't actually drink any of the alcohol served at his parties. He would, occasionally imbibe in the occasional champagne- but that was rare. He really did _not_ want to patrol Gotham and be either drunk or hung-over, that would be just terrible!

**Diligence**

He told himself that it was just to make sure his team members were okay that he watched them. The fact that he watched Diana the most was… Just a coincidence. Really.

* * *

I apologize if this sucked, I decided to try something new. I actually have a non-7V Squared plunny for after this. X3

And, yes, for **Charity** I decided to have Wally grow up in an orphanage. Someday I'll explain my back-story plot for the DCAU's Flash, but not yet- okay? X3


	6. 7V Squared: Flash

I own nothing obviously not owned by me. This is part two of a seven-part drabble series I'm going to do, called "Seven Vices and Seven Virtues". It's going to be fourteen short stories/drabbles/whatever about each of the original seven, and the vices and virtues named.

* * *

**Flash**

* * *

**Lust**

Flash wouldn't admit it, but he really was envious of Batman. She was a beauty, alright- her curves in all the right places, beautiful- and deadly in attack it was most definitely love at first sight.

And she was all Batman's- Flash just had no luck.

There was no way his Flashmobile would _ever_ compare to the Batmobile.

And there was no way that Batman would _ever_ let Flash drive it.

**Envy**

He watched the others as he ran underneath them on their way to the latest problem, and wondered if any of them ever even guessed that he would be willing to give up his speed power for just a moment of flight.

**Wrath**

His friend's were beaten.

He was going to die.

He did what he did best:

He ran.

'_You'_

He thought of Superman, the man who had always been Flash's hero.

'_Won't'_

He thought of Batman, all darkness and night, and, well, _Batman_, but he still cared in his own way about the team.

'_Hurt'_

GL, one of his best friends on the league. He knew he drove the ex-Marine crazy sometimes, but, in the end, GL would _always_ be someone Flash admired.

'_My Friends'_

Hawkgirl was and always would be a surrogate sister to him. She had made mistakes- but she had done everything within her power to fix them. She was family- and that would not (could not) change.

'_Ever'_

Wonder Woman, strong, beautiful and naïve at times. He had had a crush on her when they first met, but he had gotten over it. She was a good partner, and a good _friend_. She still sometimes had her "I'm a Princess from a warrior race of women" attitudes sometimes, but would she be Diana without it?

'_Again!'_

And last, but not least- J'onn, the one who had brought the team together in the first place. Had he known what his psychic calls would do to them? To them as individuals- and them as a team? It had been Superman that suggested they form the Justice League- but that was after everything that had happened. Had he known? Had he even guessed?

If his punches were causing Lex Luthor pain- well, he should have known _never_ mess with Flash's friends. He was electricity, he was pure, unadulterated _speed_.

"_Guys… I feel sort of… Funny…"_

**Greed**

"I want to be the red bot- come on J'onn!"

**Pride**

His introduction said everything about him. After all- he was Flash, the "Fastest Man Alive". Wouldn't it kind of _suck_ if he wasn't the absolute best in his _one_ superpower?

**Gluttony**

It was hard for Wally West not to run up to the lunch counter in super-speed mode, and just start grabbing the various lunches. He was at work- at work where he was "Wally West", not "The Flash"- he didn't think his colleagues would understand that his metabolism worked… Differently from a "normal" persons. It took all his self control to carefully walk up to the counter, order one sandwich, and eat it slowly.

He hated having to act "normal" sometimes.

**Sloth**

He wasn't sure when he had started to sleep in on weekends. He had used to get up early, maybe patrol the city while it was in its waking hours- or run to the beach to see the sunrise. But, ever since he joined the league, his mornings were all about sleeping in whenever he could. He hoped it didn't mean he was getting slow- Or, heaven forbid it- _old_!

**

* * *

**

**Chastity**

If people were asked to try and describe Flash, chances were they would think of him as a "ladies man"- He had flirted with Shayera and Diana (well, _before_ he got to know them), Fire, Ice, Vixen, Supergirl and really _any_ lady he met! (There were even rumors of a newscaster in his hometown, something Superman watched with interest). He had never really _done_ anything with any of those women, though. Shayera and Diana, Vixen were obvious (and obviously unavailible), Ice was... Well, _Ice, _Supergirl was underaged (and related to _Superman_.) and Linda was a little obvious as well, given Superhero/Civilian relationship dynamics. However, he hadn't done anything with Fire either, preferring to get to know the lady first.

It made the ladies feel special.

And, really- it had _nothing_ to do with the fact that Fire was supposedly "Brazilian".

**Kindness**

If a hero is someone who will save your life, but refuse to help you paint your fence, then Flash wasn't a hero- not in a "traditional" sense anyway.

And the people of the city- _his_ city, well honestly? They would never have wanted it any other way.

**Patience**

He supposes to other people he is flighty, and can't pay attention to save his life. He wonders if any of them realize how utterly _long_ it seems when people in "normal" time try to interact with him- and how utterly patient he _has_ to be to just get through a conversation with them while his brain goes a million miles a minute.

**Charity**

He isn't even sure why he does it, but- come Christmas, he _never_ goes anywhere without some change in his pocket. (Yes, _even_ as the Flash.) One peal of the bells, and even the tiniest glimpse of those who stand in front of shops with their tins, and well!

He's even managed to get his Rogues Gallery to follow his example, something he's _extremely_ proud of.

**Humility**

When he was young he was not encouraged to do anything great- to be great. If he got too "cocky", or "impudent" in front of his Father…

It wasn't until his Father abandoned him to the Home that he was encouraged to be _good_ at things, to _excel_. He drank in compliments like a sponge, trying to be good- trying to be the _best_- trying to get… Attention.

Years later, the false "humility" his Father tried to beat into him with hatred has gone away, like the feel of the wind against Flash's face.

**Temperance**

Flash didn't like to drink, for two reasons- one: He was _technically_ still underaged (in AMERICA!) and two: Alcohol when through his system so fast he would die of liver damage before he could get properly drunk.

He knew that second one from experience.

**Diligence**

He tries not to let it slip. To everyone in the League (well, except Batman- and The Question), Flash is merely a police mechanic. He isn't sure _why_ he tries to hide his intelligence- it just seemed natural. He's cultivated a jokester personality, he's not going to have that usurped by people expecting him to be _smart_!

* * *

There ya go~ The next one will be Green Lantern. I hoped you liked this one. Flash is… Well, He's my favorite character, and I think it showed… ^^;

I really don't like how "Chastity" turned out. I was hoping it would look as though Flash was a nice guy who didn't just sleep around, but I'm afraid I muddled it about. I may rewrite it eventually…

In "Charity", he's talking about the Salvation Army guys. I hope that was clear enough. ^^;

Oh, yeah- in "Temperance", Flash is about twenty years old, so _technically_ he's underaged.

.

..

…

..

.

In AMERICA!


	7. 7V Squared: Green Lantern

Part 3/7

I own nothing~

Warning: I am not sure how you may feel about this, but the eff word is used in here. I apologize if that offends, however I honestly believe it fits the mood, and is the best for the job.

* * *

**Green Lantern**

* * *

**Lust**

He wasn't sure if what he was feeling was normal, but whenever he looked at her there was something he felt in the pit of his stomach.

He wanted to reach out and stroke the delicate gray feathers of her wings- were they as soft as they looked? He decided to be grateful that the Flash didn't know about his feelings, after all- he _really_ didn't need any comments about his so-called "wing fetish".

**Envy**

GL knew some of his Marine buddies weren't sure how to deal with him anymore. He wished he could prove that he was still a Marine, underneath his new shiny green accessory.

He just wished he could tell _what_ they were feeling, rather than just the fact that they were feeling _something_ about his change in status.

**Wrath**

"Dude- you tried to _hurt_ my _friends_! I'm a _Green Lantern_- a Green Lantern _and_ a marine!" GL had been a marine. The guy who had tried to hurt them all _never_ stood a chance. Ever. Woe be unto those who hurt a marine's friends, no?

"GL…"

"Yeah Flash."

"That was so cool! I didn't know you said 'Dude', though."

"Wally- shut up."

**Greed**

"Okay GL- I yield! You can have the last cinnamon roll!"

**Pride**

"You know what- maybe I _am_ a credit to "my race"- the _human_ race."

"Okay, but if that guy comes back and insults you again, I'm beating him up."

**Gluttony**

There was nothing- absolutely _nothing_ better than coming home to the smell of something good cooked in the oven.

Especially when it was being cooked by your mother. GL grinned ruefully, he probably would have to do some training after the day was out to make sure he didn't "lose it".

**Sloth**

He woke up at six in the morning- same as every day. He moved to get out of bed, but female arms pulled him closer.

'_One day couldn't hurt.'_ And he went back to sleep.

* * *

**Chastity**

Please- I know _you_ weren't a virgin before I met you, you being with Hawkgirl and all, so why should my past be any different?

**Kindness**

There is no kindness in it, in watching her go- but is there a kindness in forcing her to stay, a bird in a gilded cage of broken hearts and false promises?

**Patience **

He knows he should be patient with the kid- but _really_? Why was the kid in _jail_? And _now_ he was spouting off nonsense about "talking gorillas".

"…We both have a Martian's phone number on our speed dial, I think I deserve the benefit of the doubt."

Damn kid had a point.

**Charity**

It's still one of his traditions at Christmas- no matter _what_ else is happening. But _this_ he hadn't expected.

"Hello Mr. Stewart, thanks for offering your time to help us deliver toys again this year- here's your partner, Wally West. Good luck, and Merry Christmas!"

**Humility**

It's his first time meeting Vixen's folks, and he _desperately_ wants to make a good impression.

"Hello, I'm John Stewart, er… I'm the guy who's dating Mari right now."

"Hello. She's told as a lot about you." A man- taller than him, and looking rather scary. GL had a hard time deciding whether it was her brother or her father.

"…She has?"

"Don't worry it's all good." Came an older female voice from behind the man (her Grandmother…?) "Come on in John Stewart- we've been expecting you."

**Temperance**

He doesn't drink anymore, except for one day a year.

Upon that day he goes and buys as much alcohol as he can afford. Going down to the cemetery he starts to calmly get drunk.

Normally she doesn't come until he is right upon the cusp of sobriety and inebriation whereupon she grabs the harder stuff, and starts to get drunk herself.

"He was… Just a kid, ya know?"

"I know John."

"Fucking kid- He wasn't even old enough to legally drink, I checked.

"I know."

"He was going to turn twenty-one in two months, two fucking months. Then Luthor had to go and… To go and…" He started to cry, another tradition since the… Incident.

"I _know_ John. I know." If she was crying, it couldn't be seen underneath her mask- she wouldn't take it off in public, not ever.

And both Lords continued to drink at the grave of their fallen friend.

**Diligence**

He is always scanning for trouble, for a place an enemy could be- maybe. It's just a habit, one he can't easily shake. There's a shadow, and he jumps to protect-

"Easy there- it's just a tree. Honestly, I'm a _Superhero_ so stop doing that, okay?"

* * *

I hope you like this chapter~

For "Pride", I envisioned GL and someone else having to work something somewhere, and they meet someone who's completely racist. I'll leave what happened up to you guys, but _this_ is the aftermath. X3

In "Patience", it's from the episode "The Brave And The Bold"

I had a really hard time with "Humility", I'm sorry. I may rewrite it sometime. Is Mari even Vixen's "real" name?

And, yes, for "Temperance" I did use Lord!GL, I hope that is acceptable?


	8. 7V Squared: Hawkgirl

Part 4/7 of the "Seven Vices and 7 Virtues" series.

Quite a few of these happen after "Starcrossed", so if you haven't seen that yet, or been spoiled yet, considered ye'self warned- thar be Spoilers roamin' these here waters!

I own nothing except this plot idea~

* * *

**Hawkgirl**

* * *

**Lust**

She no longer can tell the feelings she has for Hro- she loves him, she thinks- but doesn't she also love John? Or is it something more base- more primal? Can she really love two men at the same time?

_Does_ she even _love_ anymore?

**Envy**

She watches the way Flash and GL are talking at the table, and she wishes she could join them but-

But she has made her choices, and now she will live with the consequences of her actions. Sometimes she can still feel the weight of the hug Flash gave her before she left them- she _knows_ she can feel the weight of the looks John gives her.

She turns to leave the cafeteria, she is silent and calm- she will be invisible.

"Hey Shayera- you're here!" She hears the voice, and is her food is moved quickly to a table so she can be enveloped in a hug. "You should come it lunch with GL and me, come on, please?"

She finds that she can't say no.

**Wrath**

"You stupid, insignificant, arrogant, son of a-" Her voice continued to grow louder as she proceeded to beat the hell out of the training room. To the two men watching her, she was.... Frightening, to say the least.

"Have you learned your lesson now?"

"Yeah- Apparently Thanagarian woman go through something like PMS…"

"And…?"

"And do NOT piss them off."

"Good boy, but you still haven't learned your lesson- in you go~"

"Wait- what? -!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**Greed**

"You can keep your Oreos, J'onn. I think I like this- what are they called?"

"Chips Ahoy"

"Chips Ahoy- these are better."

"…If you insist. I suppose this means more Oreos for me?"

"You've got _that_ right."

**Pride**

It wasn't her intention- but for some reason, people started to think she was an angel after she stopped wearing her mask. It _should _make her ashamed, but instead an odd sort of pride wells up within her.

Apparently, some angels can have 'dirty' wings.

**Gluttony**

"Dude- those were chicken pieces!"

"Yeah, so?"

"Isn't that almost cannibalism?"

"You're asking an alien- whose name is _Hawk_girl if eating Earth-chicken constitutes as cannibalism?"

"…That was a stupid question."

"Damn straight."

"…Shayera…?"

"Ya…"

"Has Wally been trying to teach you slang again?"

**Sloth**

"Don't you get any funny ideas."

"Okay."

"Just because I have a broken leg doesn't mean that I can't hurt you."

"I know."

"Or be useful."

"I know."

"Or go out with the League-"

"No."

"Bu-"

"No, not until your leg is _fully_ healed, or we get a large enough emergency. Try just lazing around- even _you_ must need an off day once in a while…"

* * *

**Chastity**

She knew the whispers that followed her up and down the halls after her return to the League. A word here, a comment there- it was _very_ hard to miss.

She wondered what the people would say if she knew there had only been two men in her life- Hro, and _him_.

**Kindness**

She isn't kind.

She isn't gentle.

She's a warrior- even if her people have abandoned her.

She doesn't do "nice", or "kind", or any of that-

"Hey, Miss?"

"Yes."

"Could you get my cat out of the tree?"

"…Yes."

**Patience**

"Remind me again why I agreed to learn how to do this?"

It was a proper English voice who replied to her comment. "Because you wanted to try making Christmas presents for all of your friends this year."

"…Right…"

"Very well, any more complaining? Allow me to show you how it is done once more."

It was only a few moments later before Shayera had screwed up once more, and she looked at her yarn in dismay.

"I'm sorry Alfred- I know you've been trying to teach me, but I just don't think I can get the hang of it."

"Miss Shayera, I have taught Master Bruce since he was an infant- I am sure I can teach you how to knit."

"…Toilet training and all?"

"And all."

"… I see. Okay, how do I do this again?"

"Put the needle in the loop like this…"

**Charity**

She doesn't _need_ charity- not from Aquaman _or_ Dr. Fate.

Really.

It doesn't occur to her until afterward that they hadn't helped her to be "charitable".

They did it, because they thought of her as a friend.

And that really did make all the difference.

**Humility**

"Whoa- the mace is a _lot_ heavier than it looks!"

"Oh. I didn't know that."

"…What…?"

"Why were you touching my stuff anyway, Flash…?"

"Gottago-bye!"

**Temperance**

If anyone had told her that she would be going into a bar and not even _think_ about getting something to drink, she would have laughed them silly. After all, she was Shayera Hol- she could _drink_.

But not today, today she was on a mission.

She found him at the counter, downing another shot- green eyes rimmed with red, and red hair askew.

"Come on- I'm going to take you how, okay?"

"Are you a… a friend of his?" The bartender said "he's run up quite a tab, would you be willing to…?"

"Of course- Here." She pulled out her wallet, and paid for his tab. Carefully she took him outside, and called a taxi. Once they were at his house, she sat down with him on the couch.

"Are you going to be okay?" She wanted to ask- but that was a stupid question.

"It isn't _right_."

"I know."

"Nobody _dies_- not with me… Nobody _dies_. "

"I know. I'm sorry."

**Diligence**

It takes her a while to start sleeping again after Dr. Destiny had messed with her brain. She wasn't sure about the others, but J'onn had helped them through it.

He hadn't- _couldn't_ help her.

Most of the time she would patrol. Nowhere in particular- not Gotham- but sometimes Keystone and Central city, or she'd pop over toe Metropolis, or other times she's just fly.

When asked she just said she was tracking criminal activity.

And, on the nights she _did _get to sleep, she _always_ woke up screaming.

* * *

I hoped you liked this one~ X3

"Patience"- Did I get Alfred's "voice" right…? ^^;


	9. 7V Squared: J'onn J'onnz

I'm sorry this took so long. J'onn J'onzz is a really hard character for me to write- if that shows, I'm really sorry. ^^;

* * *

**J'onn J'onzz**

**Lust**

He never intentionally read any of his new family's minds without their will- at least, not unless it was a _real_ emergency.

But he still had some trouble, though, with people who would not _stop_ projecting- though unintentional!

He knew a _lot_ more about Diana's feelings for The Batman then he really thought he wanted.

He wondered if he should teach her how to hide her thoughts- for his own sanity.

**Envy**

The first one he saved was Superman. It was easy, Superman didn't have the blocks in his mind against those he considered his friends. J'onn just had to will a door into his mind- it was easy.

He would go, and he _would_ save all of them. He wouldn't lose them. He saved all of them from their nightmares with ease.

He just wished his nightmares were as simple as losing control over his powers- _that_, at least, he could deal with.

Not the screams of his families echoing in his ears night after night.

**Wrath**

This were the ones who had killed his family.

His wife… His children…

They would pay for it, just as they would pay for trying to destroy Earth-

Just as they had destroyed his home.

**Greed**

"…Are you okay J'onn? What are you doing?"

"If I don't hide these somewhere _someone_ will find them."

"J'onn… They're just _Oreos_."

"…So…?"

**Pride**

'_Father, what do you think?'_

'_I think you are getting better at shape shifting, someday you will be even better than me.'_

'_You really think so?'_

'_Yes, I am so proud of you. You have done well.'_

"So, J'onn, what do you think?"

"…I'm sorry Flash, I was not listening."

"Are ya okay? You were spacing out there."

"I'm fine… Just thinking."

"Okay…"

"What were you talking about?"

"Well, I know this isn't really my thing- planning, I mean, but I had an idea…"

**Gluttony**

Oreo Cookies

Deliciously addicting

No dignity left

**Sloth**

Due to Martian physiology (something no one really knew much about except for J'onn, of course) , it was hard to tell if J'onn was meditating or sleeping.

And, really, why would J'onn _tell_ anyone the difference?

* * *

**Chastity**

He hasn't- hadn't- hadn't had a partner since his wife had died.

The lady sitting across from him was the exact same way, refusing anyone after her husband died.

They sat across from each other at the restaurant- well, that was not quite true.

Really, it was only inevitable that the two lonely hearts would meet each other.

**Kindness**

It was only a kindness, really.

Why should they allow more innocent people to be hurt, when they could stop the criminal's in their tracks by just…

Letting go.

**Patience**

He had waited several centuries to beat the white Martians, but he didn't think he could wait another ten minutes for the one called Superman and the one called Batman to stop their arguing over what to do.

**Charity**

He wonders momentarily _why_ Ma Kent had bothered to get him a Christmas gift- let alone a sweater, but he is thankful still for her open heart.

**Humility**

He doesn't think he could ever handle being like Superman- too much pressure, too much people- just too _much_.

Besides, he is the green one- the "freaky" one. But, if he shifts to a human form, does that compromise his identity?

He'd much rather let Superman have the glory, anyway.

**Temperance **

J'onn hadn't known that root beer would have that effect on him.

Four hours later and _many_ "impressions" of various Justice League members later, he began to come out of his soda-induced high.

And, if he didn't get those pictures from Wally _soon_, he was going to murder him- no matter _what _the consequences might be!

**Diligence**

Don't let a match get lit without watching it.

Don't leave a candle unattended.

Incense- don't leave it burning.

Don't let anything catch on fire, for the love of-

The fire- don't let it burn.

* * *

For "Lust", I was having a hard time trying to figure out what J'onn would lust over so instead it's a Bats/Diana drabble with poor J'onn unable to "screen out" Diana's thoughts~ I hope you like it. X3

Yeah, "Gluttony" is a Haiku. ^^;

For "Patience"- does anyone actually know how long J'onn was alone on Mars before the astronauts came and woke the white Martians up? Because I don't… ^^;

"Temperance" is based off of Ah! My Goddess, and the fact that Belldandy get's "drunk" off of cola (Or is it soda?) due to her… Unique physical makeup. Why couldn't J'onn be the same?


	10. 7V Squared: Superman

Here's Superman~ I love this guy~~

P.S. All of you should go check out Belphegor's stories if you haven't already. She's the one who inspired me to actually type up all of my ideas, instead of just reading everyone else's stories and wishing *I* could do that. XD

* * *

**Superman**

* * *

**Lust**

It was silly, he knew that. After all, he had everything he could want (invulnerability, flight, super-strength) as part of his own physiology. So, why was he… jealous?

…It was so beautiful, though…

But the "Supes-mobile" just sounded silly.

**Envy**

Someday he would tell her the truth. Someday, he would look at her, and she would know who he was. Someday he wouldn't have to be jealous. Someday she would smile at him in _that_ way- the way that she did to Superman.

"Hey, Smallville, you coming or what?"

Someday…

**Wrath**

Flash had saved all of their lives. He had… He had beaten the Brainithor saved them all, and then…

And then…

"_Looks like the Question was right all along- I_ did_ kill him."_

Luthor was going to _burn_. He was going to kill-

_No_. He would do _that_ much, at least.

For Flash.

**Greed**

He would never grow tired of the smell of burning flesh.

It meant he was doing his job.

He was not getting too used to it- that was just the thought of someone who didn't _know._

Who didn't _know_ what they had all lost.

If he lobotomized a few "innocents", well that was the price to pay to make sure that no-one ever got hurt like…

Well, like _that_ again.

"Please Superm-"

"_Lord_ Superman.

"Please have _mercy_ Lord Superman! I didn't do it, I swear- I didn't!"

"Likely story. You would have done _something_."

"Really- I didn't!"

" Burn."

**Pride**

"You've been doing good, son."

"We're proud of you."

"Thanks Ma, thanks Pa. That… That means a lot to me."

**Gluttony**

He's never seen this color of kryptonite before- it's a weird green color, not like a "normal" green like the rest of the kryptonite, but it's… weird.

He hadn't been expecting it, and before he could stop it, he's been hit.

"Now Superman- I shall finish you off… Why aren't you falling over?"

"I dunno. Do you smell brownies? I smell brownies. I want brownies. Maybe I can get brownies from my Ma~ See ya. I think the cops can take care of you now."

"…What the _hell_?"

**Sloth**

He's had trouble sleeping since Dr. Destiny or Dreams or Doom or _whatever_ he called himself had gotten into his head.

"What's wrong Smallville, you look like you haven't gotten any sleep in a while."

"I'm fine."

"Smallville…"

"Really."

"Clark. Come here, you can finish your paper later, I'll tell the boss-man you that you weren't feeling good, and went to take a nap. There's a nice couch in one of the rooms we keep for interviewing people."

"Lois…"

"Come on. You look like crap."

"…Thanks."

* * *

**Chastity**

"Superman- use your x-ray vision to scan the area."

"Would it ever kill you to say "please" Batman?"

"…"

"Right. Okay, okay, scanning I'm not seeing any- oh."

"Woah- is _Superman _blushing?"

"Flash…"

"Well, he is- I've _never_ seen him turn that red before."

"…"

"Shutting up now."

"Good. Superman- what did you see."

"Next time you want me to do an x-ray sweep, you're going to have to warn me where the girl's rooms are, okay."

"…"

"…"

"Whoa Supes- you mean you _never_ were tempted to use your x-ray vision on the girl's locker rooms when you were in high school?"

"_Flash!_"

"Runningawaynow!Bye!"

**Kindness**

"Flash- I saw what I did to you…"

"No you didn't."

"Um… What?"

"It wasn't you. It was the creepy snake people that possessed you- not you."

"But it was still _me_. I'm sorry. I should have-"

"Should have done what? Not been possessed by creepy snake people because you had some sort of precognition about what would happen if you had? I heal faster than most people, so don't worry."

"…Well, I'm still sorry."

"If you really are sorry, you can go grab me some popcorn then watch "War of the World's" with me.

"That depends, which one?"

"The old one- of course."

"Alright. I suppose I could do that."

"Yes! I've been trying to get J'onn to watch it with me, but he doesn't want to. Oh yeah, I forgive you Superman. Could you get caramel popcorn?"

Superman grinned. "I think I can do that. Thanks Flash."

"No problem."

**Patience**

It wasn't until after the Justice League had officially "formed" that it hit the kid.

"Holy crap- _I'm_ going to be working with _Superman_!"

Superman decided to try and ignore the hero worship that the Flash was trying valiantly to hide.

Any day he would stop with the hero-worship.

…Any day now…

Really…

**Charity**

"No."

"Come on Supes- it's for charity."

"No. I refuse to work a _kissing booth_. Even it's for a charity."

*Sigh* "Fine."

**Humility**

"Superman, once again you saved… Well, the _world_. Do you have anything you want to say?"

"Yes. I'm a little tired of this "Superman saves the world again" thing. I don't work alone- I work with people, proud and _honorable_ people. We're a team. We work together, all of us- we fight together, and we'll save you- together. If you want a hero, well… I'm not the only one. I'm sick and tired of being the only one who get's the credit. I'm not the only one he is helping out!"

…That was what he _wanted_ to say. What he said was…

"Thanks. But I wasn't the only who helped out today."

"That's nice. So, how do you feel knowing that you saved the day again?"

On second thought, his rant was sounding better and better…

**Temperance**

He had never tried to get drunk before.

He wasn't sure (he was _afraid_ of what might happen).

His powers… His strength… His eyes… If he became drunk, he wasn't sure _what_ would happen.

Maybe he wouldn't be able to hold his liquor…

Or maybe (and here was what scared him the most) he would go out of control. He would lose himself to… Well, he wasn't sure what. Maybe he would become like the Lord Superman, trying to kill (it's the "right" thing to do!)

Or maybe he would fail. Fail his city, fail the people who depended on him, just… Just fail.

He wouldn't let that happen.

Ever.

**Diligence**

When you could hear _everything_- see _everything_ It was hard not to try and save everyone all the time.

That was why he formed the Justice League- or had, at least, suggested it. (He wasn't the founder, no matter _what _anyone said. They _all_ had a hand in creating the League.)

And when they brought even _more_ people in, he felt the tension that he had felt every day since he had become "Superman" start to leave him.

He had people- _friends_ he could depend on.

* * *

Yep, in "Lust", Superman also has a crush on the Batmobile. No, I'm _not_ projecting or anything… XD

For "Envy", I've heard that people think that Lois already _knows_ the whole Clark Kent/Superman thing, but for this I want Superman to not know that she knows (or suspects), so…

"Gluttony" is based off of a story I read once in the comics (I think it's in "Batman/Superman: Kryptonite", but I'm not sure) where Superman get's affected by magically affected kryptonite and gets the munchies. Really. It must be seen to be believed, and you can find it here: http:// . com/ scans_daily/ (just remove the spaces. X3)

"Kindness" happens after "Eclipse" (with the creepy snake people who possess the team). Superman hits the Flash's legs with his heat vision. Flash heals pretty fast (I think…), but Superman must have felt _horrible_ afterwards.

"Chastity", because Superman is too much of a "good boy" to _ever _do something like that. Really. XD


	11. 7V Squared: Wonder Woman

Part 7/7 of the "Vices and Virtues" series.

This contains a _lot_ of Batman/Wonder Women shipping, as I ship those two together in this series continuity. XD If you don't like this pairing, well… You may wish to skip this chapter, 'mkay~?

* * *

**Wonder Woman**

* * *

**Lust**

_He_ had caught her staring several times, and so Diana contemplated getting a mask just to avoid that. After all, it worked for _him_. She could feel his eyes on her- but never did she catch _him_ in the act.

It wasn't fair.

**Envy**

She watched in awe as Superman "became" Clark Kent. Mere moments after he had been the man of steel, here was a man she would never guess to be even related to the man she had grown to know in the league.

She wished she could melt away like that sometimes- just hide away from the world…

But she was too "visible". If she went anywhere, she was instantly recognizable.

Sometimes it was nice- people could be very kind to her.

Other times it wasn't so nice.

On those days, she really _was_ envious of Clark Kent.

**Wrath**

"So- really, what's wrong with my clothes???"

"…"

"Batman, I want an answer."

"…"

"Bat. Man. Answers, please."

"There's a robbery going down at the Centennial Bank. We can talk about this later."

"Oh- we _will_ talk about it."

**Greed**

"Hey, Diana, according to the computer systems, you've listened to the same song every time you have monitor duty… Over and over and over again. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. It is merely a recording Zatanna gave me. I am found of the singer, and of the song."

"Oh, is it good?"

"Very."

"Well, as long as you're alright, and it's not a manifestation of some deeper psychological issue, we're good."

"Thank you. I did not intend for you to worry- I just like the singer very much."

Elsewhere, Batman sneezed.

**Pride **

"It is no sin to take pride in your accomplishments, if they are justly earned."

"Yeah, well, I'm okay."

"No- I do not understand. You rightfully earned an award for your work in the scientific field, am I correct?"

"Well, yeah…"

"So why are you hesitant to get your award?"

"The ceremony is in Gotham."

"Oh. Yes, I see why that would be a problem."

"Yeah."

"I'll talk to Batman for you, however?"

"Why?"

"You have worked hard- you deserve this."

"Thanks Diana. You're pretty cool. Oh- gotta go! See you later."

"Good-bye Flash."

**Gluttony**

She would never forgive Flash for introducing her to the various varieties of coffee drinks.

Never.

Never ever ever ever eve-

"Here."

"…What is it?"

"I heard you like these."

"…Thank you Batman."

Maybe she could forgive him, after all.

**Sloth**

"Whoa- you will?"

"Yes, I will."

"Really?"

"Yes really. I promised, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but I didn't really expect you to keep your promise. You're usually running around, or busy, or practicing, or… Well, or something."

"Batman was rubbing off on me, however I believe that that is not healthy."

"So, should I get us popcorn? Then we can start the movie and you can tell me how inaccurate Clash of the Titans really is."

* * *

**Chastity**

"Wonder Woman- how many men have you slept with?"

"Why on Earth would people wish to know that?"

"Is it a lot?"

"No- I have never slept with a man in my life."

"How about a woman?"

"On Themyscira, we are taught to treat each other as sisters in battle."

"…So…?"

"…There are some couples, however I never had a partner."

"I see. Anyone you like here?"

"I really don't understand the news here. Why do you keep asking me these things?"

**Kindness**

"Excuse me, please, but could you point me in the direction of 1st and Washington?"

"You- you're Wonder Woman."

"Yes, I am. Can I help you with something?"

"No- I mean, thank you. Thank you for _everything_. I saw you on the news… You gave me the courage to do the things I've needed to do but never did."

"You are welcome. I am glad I could be of service."

"I can't believe I'm meeting Wonder Woman! Where did you need to go? I'll show you, if you want me to."

"I would love that. It was 1st and Washington."

"Right this way."

**Patience**

It is not truly in her nature to be patient- she was born as wild, and impetuous as wild horses.

But she learned patience, learned it from her mother as it was a warrior's tool. Never strike too soon or all plans could be destroyed.

Stay quiet, stay calm, and let your target make the first mistake.

It was funny how one man could try her patience so by his mere actions.

She would get her dance, or by Hera, she would…

Well, she didn't know _exactly_ what she would do, but she would, in fact, do _something_.

**Charity**

"…What's a kissing booth, and why would you like _me_ to be a part of it?"

"You're not going to be part of any kissing booth Diana."

"And, we _exactly_ are _you_ to tell me what I can and cannot do?"

"I'm the one who knows what a kissing booth _is_."

"But, it's for charity- and Superman already declined."

"Yeah, well, there's a reason for that."

**Humility (Ties in with Pride (here) and Flash's "Humility". XD)**

It is not in her nature to hide her accomplishments. As such, she could not see why other people would be willing to hide their own feats away.

She does not understand why the Flash would try and hide the fact that he had been nominated to receive an award that appeared to be _very_ high up as awards go.

She went to see him get it, and she cheered for him as he took it. But she could see him looking around the crowd as if worried.

It isn't until afterwards that she sees the older man waltz up to Wally that she began to understand why. He had been drinking, and as he walked up to her younger friend, he was smiling.

It wasn't a nice smile.

"Well, it appears as if you did something right for once in your life, now doesn't it."

"…"

"Oh, come on- is _that_ any way to treat your dear old Dad?"

"…"

"You didn't learn your lesson, did you?"

"Which one?"

"Don't get cocky with _me_ boy." And he hit Wally- he _hit_ him! Wally didn't use his speed (Wally didn't have it- The Flash did), and Diana hurried over to him. "You little smart-ass. I ought to teach you again. You're getting too proud again, _boy_."

"That is enough." If Wally was surprised to see Wonder Woman there, he didn't show it.

"Ah… Wonder Woman, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Security is on their way here."

"Why? I was just trying to teach him a lesson. He was getting to cocky again."

"Whatever do you mean by that? He won this award fair and square. He has every right to be proud of himself."

"No. He's worthless. Always has been, always will. I'll bet he got the award by sleeping around- wouldn't surprise me, I always knew he'd take after his mother."

"That _is_ enough." Wonder Woman twisted the arm she was holding behind the man's back. "_Your son_ is a scientist who has worked hard in his field in order to win this award. _You_ are a worthless little man who is so weak he must try to feel strong by tearing down his accomplishments."

Security showed up, then, and took him away. Diana turned toward Wally. "You did well. You deserve your award."

Wally nodded, but didn't look convinced. It wasn't until later that Diana managed to find him again- though he was "The Flash" at that point.

"Why did you come to the awards ceremony?"

"I wanted to see why you were winning. You hadn't invited anyone else, so…"

"So, it never occurred to you that I didn't invite anyone else because I didn't want anyone else coming?"

"It did not."

"Well, I didn't."

"Why? Were you ashamed of your accomplishments?"

"No. But, still, I have to work on not getting too proud."

"Because of what your father said to you today?"

"…"

"You shouldn't listen to him, you know?"

"And what would _you_ know about Fathers? I don't think you have one."

"Apparently Hades is my "father"."

"Really?"

"Really. Flash- Wally- please trust me when I say this, you have no reason to hide this. _Be_ proud. You deserve it."

"…Thanks."

**Temperance**

"So… Do you drink?"

"I could more than likely out-drink you."

"Really?"

"Really. Our bodies aren't the only things we make _strong_."

"Diana… Did you just make a _joke_? I must be rubbing off on you!"

"May the God's forbid."

**Diligence**

She had always been taught- even from her earliest age- to keep watch. Always, always, _always_- you _never_ want to let your guard down. Men were nothing more than the warmongers (the Amazon's taught themselves to fight so they could _prevent_ war.) Men were useless, and if you _ever_ met one (however rare that would be), you were to guard yourself even harder. Men lied, they were deceivers, they caused pain, they were the root of _all_ unhappiness.

Diana thought it would be easy. She could help the outside world, but she would be able to steel herself against it.

After all, they were only _men._

"Wrath" takes place after Eclipsed. After all, if _one_ newscaster brought up Diana's clothes, why would other places pick up that story? It would get them ratings… And she might be pissed, especially if she believed the outfit was from her Gods. (Though, if Zeus designed it, that would explain a _lot_. XD)

In "Greed"… The computer's a Bat-Computers that have been modified to keep track of any music people listen to while on monitor duty. (They music automatically cuts out to both verbal cues, computer messages, and incoming calls of course. XP) Any time someone listens to the same music over and over and over again, (or in Diana's case- the same song)- someone is sent to check on them, and make sure that they're okay and _not_ suffering some trauma. (i.e. a family member dying, and so they listen to a song that reminds the person of that dead person over and over…) Why? Because it's a computer designed by Batman…

… And so I could have a plot. X3 If the recording has a name, then it goes into the person's records. Diana probably called the song something to throw Batman off. (Like: Amazonian War Chants or something like that… XP)

In "Sloth", it's the older version of Clash of the Titans, as I have not seen either version, but have it on good authority that the older one is cheesier. XD

Wow… "Humility" is pretty Flash-centric. Sorry about that…. ^^; It's also pretty long. I didn't even really realize _how_ long until it was done. But, to be honest, I didn't know what else to do for Diana. (Crappy excuse, I know. XP) I might redo ths someday.

Thanks to everyone who actually read all the way down to here! I really do love reviews, but please don't feel as though you "have" to. As long as you enjoyed the story and don't flame me, I'm perfectly content. XD

Thank you, however, to everyone who does review. XD I love hearing from you~


	12. Flash: The Month of Crazy pt 1

Alright, this storyline will be comprised of two chapters, and it is meant to be crack, pure and simple. XD If you are offended by crack/alternative (though all het) pairings , I would suggest you skip this chapter and the next one. XD

However, if you don't mind all of that, I hope you will enjoy this. XD

P.S. This chapter really "sets up" the story, so I'd appreciate it if constructive criticism was given as to how I can make this story better... Well, if you feel like it, that is. XD XD

f

* * *

The first time it happened, it was in Paris.

They had just fought off the parademons, and were generally basking in the glow of a job well done. The villains-turned-Earth protectors were running off with their head start, but…

Well, Flash wasn't sure _why _Giganta had kissed him before running off, but he wasn't _upset_…

Not at _all_.

* * *

The second time, the League was helping put out a forest fire in Australia.

When they went back to the Tower there was a package there for him.

Batman refused to let Flash open it without it being checked over for a "trap". Zatanna was there, so she checked it out as well.

It was a mirror with a magical message for him.

"Hello Flash, I would like to… Thank you for the vunderful time we had together. I apologize, I know it was not restful for you as I promised..."

It was Tala, and Flash blushed.

* * *

Giganta was at one of the various "villain bars" that populated the U.S., and she was drowning her sorrows.

There were other villainesses there as well, including some of the Gotham Girls.

"So… Is it true?" Asked one of the "regulars".

"What…?"

"That you kissed the Flash in Paris."

"Yeah, it's true."

"Is he a good kisser?"

"A lady doesn't *hic* kiss and tell!" Giganta said, slamming her glass down.

"Jeez. No need to get _touchy_."

"Sorry… I'm just, well…"

"He _is_ isn't he?"

"Why don't you find out yourself?"

The other lady looked at her. "Would you be willing to make it worth my while?"

"What do ya mean?" Called out one of the bar's… _crazier_ visitors.

"Let's make it a wager… We'll make a "pot" if you will. Everyone who wants in will throw some _assets_ into the pot. Then, we all go out- but, you have to get proof he kissed you. Preferably other people should watch… Whoever gets the best reaction out of him- or the most kisses will win the pot."

"This sounds stupid, why would I want to do it?"

"Aw… Come on Red, please? Would it kill you ta have a _little_ fun?"

"…Fine…"

"Glad that it's all agreed, shall we meet here again in one month's time? You can bring what you're willing to throw in the pot then. Pass the word along!"

* * *

The next month was going to be a _weird _one for the Flash.

* * *

**END OF PART ONE**

I hope you like part one… I know this is weird, but this is an idea I've had bouncing in my head for a while, so yeah… This is meant as a joke, and I have a list of villainesses who are going to make Flash's life very _interesting _over the next month. If any of you have people you want to see get into this, well, just let me know before I post part 2 and I'll see what I can do. XD


	13. Month of Crazy: Author's Note

**EDIT: 8/8/2010**

Alright, I'm changing the poll. Volcana and Cheetah have shown up as the clear winners. However, there's a tie between Livewire, Killer Frost, and Star Sapphire. I'm going to put the poll up for only these three, and whoever wins will be the third person. I'm sorry I've been taking so long! I promise, I'll do my best as soon as I am no longer working. XD

**:End Edit:**

**EDIT**

I actually put a poll up on my profile for this~ Please vote there (you can only vote for three).

oOo

**WARNING: LENGTHY AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

oOo

(I'm sorry about this…)

oOo

About this next chapter in Flash's crazy week:

I'm sorry about not updating… I'm having a (surprising) amount of trouble with the next chapter… (And no internet access DOES NOT HELP. XP) As it stands, here are the ladies that I _know_ are in the DCAU (according to the DCAU wiki): Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Livewire, Catwoman, Killer Frost, Cheetah, Star Sapphire, Volcana, Tsukuri, Silver Banshee, Lady Lunar, Giganta and Tala.

I _know_ I want to have a section dealing with the "Gotham Girls" (Poison Ivy, Catwoman and Harley Quinn), I already dealt with Tala in the last chapter, and Giganta already got her kiss in- canonically! (Lucky girl XD), but I'm not sure how to do this next chapter. If I do it so that every girl gets in a kiss, I'm afraid it will get too repetitive and boring. However, I'm honestly not quite sure who to pick.

So dear lovely readers, I have a request to… request… of you. Would you, if you see this, please be willing to vote for the outcome of the next chapter? Here are the two choices:

Choice #1) I do every villainess, but if you vote for this, I would appreciate some pointers on how to make this next chapter too repetitive. (I've re-done it several times already, and every time it sucks.)

Choice #2) You all vote for the three/four villainesses I should do **_besides_** Giganta, Tala, Poison Ivy, Catwoman and Harley Quinn, and I spotlight those three/four, with maybe a sentence for the other villainesses, and a longer story about the Gotham Girls.

The voting will be open for approximately one week after the posting of this chapter. HOWEVER, I do NOT get internet at my job right now, so the voting may be up longer than that. I WILL POST AN UPDATED VERSION OF THIS CHAPTER WHEN I CLOSE THE VOTING WITH THE RESULTS!

oOo

**Now, if you actually _read_ through all of that, I have a present for you.**

oOo

_A _Flash_/Supes (non-Slash) Conversation Snippet_

oOo

"You IDIOT! What the HELL _possessed_ you to do _that_?" Superman was livid, and yelling- actually _yelling_ at another person, but Superman… Superman never yells at anyone. Ever.

"Listen, I'm fine. Whatever it was, I'm _fine_, so can we just drop it?" Ah… He was yelling at The Flash, that… Didn't actually explain a lot, not really…

"No, we can't just drop it!" Superman took several deep breaths, and forced himself to calm down. "Flash, you _jumped into the pathway_ of a laser with _unknown properties_. You could have _died_."

"Yeah, so could you."

"Flash, that- that's _not_ the point. The point is, you knowingly endangered your own life when you _know_ that it wouldn't have hurt me."

"…Yeah, well, you didn't go to your own funeral last time you were hit with a giant laser beam."

Superman looked like he was about to say something, then he hesitated. A range of emotions was flying showing themselves across his face. Finally he spoke: "You're right, I didn't. But that doesn't mean we don't need you around too."

"The world will always need a Superman, but me? I'm just the cocky kid who gets lucky."

"Don't underestimate yourself."

"Don't stand in the way of big frikken laser beams."

"…"

oOo

Yep, I don't own any of the characters… And I should warn you, right now I'm working at a summer camp which is why I have severely limited internet. It's a pain, but I'm trying to work around that, and I *will* try to post as often as possible.

And I'm sorry about the snippet. It's almost 1 a.m. here… Why am I even still up? -_-


End file.
